Pulcherrimi Carminis
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Kisah bisa dituangkan dengan banyak cara. Salah satunya adalah lewat musik dan lagu. [50 shuffle song challenge compilation, various characters, various genres, various pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**Pulcherrimi Carminis**

(Romano, Liechtenstein, Prussia, Hungary, Sealand, Wy, Lithuania, Belarus, America, Netherlands, Indonesia, England, Seychelles, Spain, Belgium, Seborga, Monaco, Czech, Slovakia)

Using Human-Name, Various Genre, Various Rating, Various Characters

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

" **Seperti hadirmu di kala gempa; jujur dan tanpa bersandiwara."**

— **Hujan di Mimpi – Banda Neira**

 **.**

Hujan kembali rinai di luar sana, membasahi sebagian besar tegel teras yang tak tertutup kanopi. Udara yang menari di antara tetes-tetes air membawa kesejukan beserta rasa damai. Lovino duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Beberapa orang sudah membuat emosinya naik seharian ini; lelaki itu butuh ketenangan.

Hanya perlu menutup mata; membiarkan telinganya yang berfungsi optimal dalam menangkap suara-suara alam. Dan lelaki itu tertidur tanpa sengaja.

Kala, Lovino membuka matanya, entah berapa jam kemudian, sebuah selimut sudah terhampar di atas tubuhnya. Sesuatu beraroma kamomil menemani petrikor melayang-layang di udara. Ia menoleh, mendapati Lili duduk di sana sambil membaca buku. Sadar diamati, gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Kantuk Lovino minggat seketika.

"Selamat sore," sapanya. "Kuharap kau sudah lebih tenang, Lovino. Seram melihatmu marah-marah tadi."

* * *

" **You don't need to close your eyes cause soon you'll recognize its colors."**

— **Love Always Comes as a Surprise – Peter Asher**

 **.**

Lovino tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan mengenal kata cinta dalam hidupnya.

Dia, yang dulu selalu dinomorduakan, dipandang sebelah mata, dikucilkan, diremehkan, akan menemukan seseorang yang menerima dan diterimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Mungkin ini keajaiban, atau bayaran atas perbuatan-perbuatan baiknya. Yah, dia sendiri tak mengerti. Permintaannya sederhana; ia hanya ingin membuka mata setiap hari, menghitung harinya bersama sepasang zambrud paling indah, yang membuatnya melihat dunia dari perspektif berbeda.

Ya, dia hanya perlu membuka mata. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan cinta.

* * *

" **Steal some covers, share some skin."**

— **Sunday Morning – Maroon5**

 **.**

Yang membangunkan Gilbert pagi itu bukanlah kicauan burung atau seleret sinar matahari, melainkan guntur dan serbuan hujan pada gentingnya. Pria itu mengernyit, menoleh pada jam digital di nakas. Oh, baru setengah lima pagi. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sekitar. Gelap; masih terlalu gulita untuk sadar. Tak ada cahaya selain warna kelabu yang terhimpit di sela-sela ventilasi.

Lelaki itu berguling dan berniat menguburkan dirinya di balik selimut. Namun ketika ia menoleh, siluet Elizaveta menangkap atensinya; membuatnya membeku dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tengkurap. Sebaliknya, ia memposisikan diri ke arah wanita itu.

Dia masih tidur, agaknya. Napasnya masih naik-turun teratur. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Rambutnya tersebar di bantal, bahkan hingga beberapa tempat di bawah lengan Gilbert. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

Bahkan dalam gelap, ketika sedang tidur, Elizaveta tetap bersinar.

Pria itu mencondongkan diri untuk menanamkan kecupan di kening Elizaveta, kemudian merangkulnya, membiarkan sang wanita menyusup dalam mimpinya sekali lagi.

* * *

" **I said leave, but all I really want is you."**

— **The Other Side of the Door – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Winona mengurung diri dalam kamarnya seharian.

Banyak hal yang disesalinya dan semua itu membuat kepalanya dipenuhi dilema. Ya, dia berang. Dia marah besar itu karena Peter berani-beraninya membentaknya di hadapan negara-negara mikro lain. Ia masih ingat kronologinya; gebrakan di meja, lalu kakinya yang memaksa berlari ke luar. Peter tidak dapat mengikuti, tentu saja, karena dia masih memimpin rapat, namun … Tuhan, sudah dua puluh kali sejak pertengkaran terjadi, telepon pemuda itu Winona abaikan.

Dan sekarang Peter berhenti menghubunginya. Tidak lewat telepon, tidak lewat pesan singkat, bahkan kotak dialog mereka sesepi kuburan. Sialnya, bukannya senang seperti yang sudah diharapkannya, Winona malah semakin kesal.

Dia malas mengakui ini, tapi dalam lubuk hatinya … dia mengharapkan Peter … mengemis padanya.

Dua ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Winona berteriak. "Pergi, Oz! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ini aku," suara kakaknya yang kedua. Austin; Kiwi; New Zealand. Sang personifikasi Wy menggeram dan melemparkan bantalnya ke ujung ruangan, lalu berdiri. Dia disambut dengan Austin yang tersenyum mengerti sambil menggaruk rambut cokelat mudanya.

"Peter menunggumu di luar, Winona."

Gadis itu bahkan tak berpikir dua kali untuk melangkah keluar—meski mempertahankan wajah kecutnya.

* * *

" **And she will be loved."**

— **She Will be Loved – Maroon5**

 **.**

Toris menemukan Natalya sedang termangu di halte bus dekat kantor kedutaan di negaranya sendirian.

"Natalya, hei."

Dan gadis itu menoleh. Matanya merefleksikan campuran kaget dan kecurigaan. Ia terlihat enggan menjawab selama beberapa detik, namun rupanya berubah pikiran ketika bibirnya terbuka dan mengumandangkan, "Hai," dalam bisikan kecil.

"Kau oke?"

Kebisuan menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Tapi pria itu menawarkan sebuah suaka, meraih yang terhempas dalam jurang dan membawanya ke dalam kehangatan, yang kemudian diterima dengan balasan lengan kemeja yang basah.

* * *

" **Hangat jingga temani rasa nikmati Jakarta."**

— **Senja di Jakarta – Banda Neira**

 **.**

"—tapi satu hal ya, Ned, jangan pernah kau mencoba hal-hal seperti ini saat hari masuk!"

Netherlands masih terdiam. Dia bukannya tak bisa menanggapi serbuan kata dari Indonesia; dia hanya suka mendengar gadis itu bercericip. Gadis itu memacu kecepatannya dan Netherlands membiarkan. Indonesia melepas kedua tangannya, lalu melebarkannya seperti menikmati kebebasan. Netherlands segera menegur.

Hei, kebebasan itu semu, sama seperti keseimbangan. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?

Ketika akhirnya mereka bersisian lagi, Indonesia menoleh, lalu bertanya, "Haloooo, Ned, kau di sana?"

"Ya," jawab Netherlands. "Aku dengar, tapi aku tidak mau menginterupsi."

"Aah, kau suka mendengarku bicara, ya? Hehehe, aku tahu suaraku memang bagus, terima kasih." Indonesia melepas satu tangannya dari stang, mencoba mencubit pipi Netherlands. Satu lagi hal ceroboh. Netherlands sampai bosan menegur. "Omong-omong, kau lucu, deh, dengan sepeda kumbang warna merah jambu begitu."

"Konyol. Aku tahu."

* * *

"' **O sole, o sole mio, sta nfonte a te, sta nfronte a te."**

— **O Sole Mio – Il Volo**

.

"Mungkin semesta mengutuk kita karena aku membatalkan perjanjian. Kau kalah."

Seborga melirik dari belakang kemudi. Bibirnya berkedut, kemudian membentuk simpul. "Tapi kenapa, ya, aku malah senang perjanjian itu batal?" Dia tertawa; manis dan renyah bak secangkir cokelat panas dengan banyak _marshmallow_ mengambang di permukaannya. "Karena kalau kau terus mempertahankannya, Monaco, berarti kita tidak akan pernah jalan-jalan berdua, dong?"

"Tapi aku ingin menikmati langit Italia yang cerah," gadis itu mengamati lewat kaca depan. Semakin lama, awan yang bergulung semakin banyak. Dan menghitam. Sebentar lagi hujan, mungkin, dan keinginannya tidak akan terpenuhi.

Seborga menggumam pelan. Otaknya berputar, mencoba mencari cara untuk menghibur _kawan_ jalan-jalannya ini tepat ketika radio mengumandangkan lagu andalan para _gondoliers_ di tanah adik bungsunya. Ah, terima kasih. Mungkin semesta tidak mengutuk—mereka mendukung.

Kali ini Seborga tak hanya melirik. Ia menoleh, menatap Monaco tepat di matanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat alis, melempar pandangan bertanya. Maka Seborga menjawab, "Hm, kurasa awan-awan itu hanya membantu matahari agar tidak malu karena sinar di wajahmu jauh lebih cerah darinya, _mi amore_."

Warna merah merambat dengan cepat.

* * *

" **For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will fort you, keep you safe and warm."**

— **You'll be in My Heart – Phil Collins**

 **.**

Setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi, akhirnya, Gilbert memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengannya.

Dia berharap semua ini mimpi, namun ya, wajah pucat yang lebam, pakaian kumal, serta tubuh penuh perban itu memang Elizaveta. Sang Personifikasi Hongaria. Elizaveta- _nya_. Elizaveta _-nya_ yang—entah bodoh, entah begitu patriotik dan luar biasa—berani melakukan revolusi atas Ivan dan kekuasaan Sovietnya.

Kata-kata yang tersusun dalam lidahnya kini tergulung, berada di pangkal tenggorokannya, tak mau keluar. Dia ingin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk mengurangi sengatan dalam hatinya, namun tak bisa.

Elizaveta lah yang pertama kali memecah keadaan canggung dengan tersenyum kecil dan menyapa, "Sehat, Gil?"

Dan refleks Gilbert adalah untuk menarik gadis itu dalam rengkuhan lengannya dan membiarkannya menangis seperti anak kecil. Semua ini sudah terlalu berat, terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditanggung sendirian. Biar dia menyediakan tubuhnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan.

"Aku di sini, Liz, aku di sini. Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi."

* * *

" **Is it weird that I hear the trumpets when you turning me on?"**

 **Trumpets – Jason Derulo**

 **.**

Warna perak terlihat menenangkan apabila disandingkan dengan biru. Tapi coba sandingkan dia dengan merah manyala—Ya Tuhan, tidak ada yang lebih seksi dari itu.

Alfred harus mengakui Natalya terlihat … menggiurkan malam ini. Dengan gaun panjangnya yang melekat sempurna di tubuh semampainya, atau rambut peraknya yang tergerai—halus, mengilap, dan terjatuh sempurna—menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tersapu _make-up_ ; tipis, tidak berlebihan, tapi benar-benar menggoda Alfred untuk mencicipi bibirnya yang sewarna mawar.

Gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan kakaknya di ujung ruangan. Mungkin nanti, setelah tetek bengek mengenai pesta ulang tahunnya selesai, dia bisa mendatanginya. Mereka belum berbicara sejak rapat berakhir, namun bukan berarti lirikan-lirikan kecil tidak ditukar.

"Hei, Alfred!" Panggilan Arthur mengoyaknya dari bayangan akan apa yang akan terjadi saat malam makin larut hanya untuk menjatuhkannya pada realita; Arthur dan wajah datarnya. "Apa kau mendengarku atau telingamu benar-benar tuli sekarang?"

Ya, bisa jadi, karena setiap kali Natalya membuatnya merasa … bergairah, dia hanya mendengar suara terompet dalam telinganya.

* * *

" **Kasih, maaf bila aku jatuh cinta. Maaf bila saja kusuka saat kau ada yang punya."**

— **Orang Ketiga – HiVi**

 **.**

Lithuania tahu sempurna merupakan sebuah padanan kata yang berlebihan bagi Belarus. Estonia dan Latvia bahkan mengatainya gila karena berani-berani mendekati gadis yang bisa didaulat sebagai orang paling dingin sedunia itu. Kebanyakan orang takut padanya, merasa ngeri dengan kebengisannya, atau menjauhinya karena _brother_ _complex_ yang sempat dideranya.

Boleh semua orang berpendapat, tapi biarkan Lithuania berpegang teguh pada miliknya sendiri.

Belarus sempurna.

Lithuania sudah mengenalnya berabad-abad yang lalu dan dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di balik kebengisan serta sikap dingin gadis itu. Dia … hanya ingin dicintai. Dia menyimpan insekuriti yang sedemikian besarnya hingga takut semua orang akan menyakitinya apabila dibiarkan mendekat. Untuk itulah dia menutup diri; _self defense_. Dan untuk kasus _brother_ _complex_ … _well_ , itu semua karena menurutnya Russia hanyalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya. Lagipula, dia sudah melewati itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Harusnya Lithuania senang karena dia akhirnya bebas mendekati gadis itu dan mulai bergerak, namun begitu melihat gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil bergandengan tangan, lantas keluar melalui pintu belakang gedung pesta di Amerika dengan sang tuan rumah, pria itu tahu dia masih harus menunggu.

Tapi, sampai berapa lama lagi?

* * *

 **"He's so tall and handsome as hell."**

— **Wildest Dream – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Belgium telah mengenal Spain jauh sebelum lelaki itu menguasai dirinya. Dan pandangannya mengenai pria itu, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, tetap sama. Spain, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, adalah pria yang baik. Dia pengertian. Dia humoris dan pekerja keras. Senyum serta gurat wajahnya yang seindah surga merupakan bonus.

Belgium sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria itu selama ini. Sering menemukannya sedang membaca di perpusatakaan, atau berkebun di ladang tomatnya, atau memangku Romano sambil bercerita di depan perapian. Semua kebiasaan itu, atau mungkin juga pengaruh benih-benih yang telah ditanam sebelumnya, menciptakan buah manis. Cinta, mereka bilang. Rasa yang paling indah sedunia meski membuatmu mabuk kepayang.

Lalu, kini ketika ia harus melepaskan diri, Belgium tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi Spain membalas kecupannya. Dan ketika gadis itu berjinjit, berbisik di telinga Spain pelan dan khidmat, "Jangan lupakan aku," Spain masih menambahkan satu ciuman lagi di atas keningnya.

Bolehkah Belgium berharap?

* * *

" **Sunglasses on, you take me to Camden Town."**

— **Little London Girl – Greyson Chance**

 **.**

Arthur mengernyit di balik kacamata hitamnya. Michelle berada beberapa langkah di depannya, terlihat begitu ceria pagi ini, sebab langit London juga sedang cerah-cerahnya. Arthur membiarkan saja—'kan Michelle ini yang terlihat seperti orang gila, bukan dia. Pria itu berjalan santai, memperbolehkan senyumnya tampil tipis sementara matanya masih mengawasi Michelle.

Camden Town memang eksentrik! Distrik ini menyediakan bangunan-bangunan bercat warna-warni dengan dekorasi yang tak kalah menarik mata. Di kanan-kiri mereka tersedia berbagai toko, mulai dari yang menyediakan pernak-pernik, buku, pakaian, hingga kafe-kafe kecil.

Pria itu sedang memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sambil mengobrol ringan ketika tubuhnya menubruk milik Michelle. Arthur mendengus, "Hei, kenapa berhenti? Sudah bosan bertingkah seperti orang gila?"

Michelle yang rambutnya sedang digerai dan mengenakan sebuah _beanie_ merengut. "Aku tidak bertingkah seperti orang gila," sangkalnya. Dan Arthur harus terbiasa dengan ekspresinya yang bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik. "Artiee, makan, yuk? Aku lapar."

Arthur menatap sejenak, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Michelle. Kekehan keluar sedikit—sedikit sekali. "Boleh," katanya. " _Fish and chips_?"

"Ide bagus."

* * *

" **I love the way you make me feel."**

— **The Way – Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller**

 **.**

Bella suka perasaan yang ia dapatkan ketika Antonio tersenyum padanya; ada hangat yang terselip di sana. Ada yang menggelitik. Lucu dan menyenangkan.

Dia juga suka perasaan yang ia dapatkan ketika Antonio menunjukan afeksinya, entah itu dari perhatian atau perlakuan. Bella jadi merasa berharga, seolah ia berarti dalam hidup Antonio dan pria itu tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi perasaan yang paling Bella suka adalah ketika pria itu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, yang jarang dilakukan, namun serius, dan mencium puncak kepalanya, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Bel."

* * *

" **So, I'm following the map that leads to you."**

— **Maps – Maroon5**

 **.**

Kopong—hampa rasanya berdiri di sini, di tengah hujan Asia Tenggara, dan hanya menatap sepatumu yang sudah dikotori lumpur.

Dia hanya mencoba berjuang; agar semuanya kembali seperti semula. Agar gadis itu berada dalam dekapannya untuk sekali lagi. Untuk menjaganya tetap dekat, tetap bersama. Sebut dia egois, ya, tapi inilah Willem dan determinasinya.

Laras sudah merdeka, tapi Willem ingin mereka kembali. Dan, Ya Tuhan, jangan mulai dengan usaha-usahanya dalam mengembalikan keadaan mereka. Berapa juta orang yang terkorbankan? Entah, Willem tak mau tahu.

Ia hanya ingin bersama Laras, bagaimanapun caranya. Itu saja.

* * *

" **All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."**

— **Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Victoire sempat melihatnya datang bersama dua saudaranya tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu, namun langsung menghilang termakan massa. Dia hanya tahu—ya, sebatas tahu. Kata Francis namanya Mario dan dia personifikasi dari Seborga. Mungkin Feliciano dan Lovino yang berbaik hati mengajaknya ke perjamuan malam ini.

Ada yang … terasa berbeda dengannya.

Ya, dia tampan—oh Tuhan, dia _sangat_ tampan, melebihi dua saudarannya bahkan. Tapi bukan, bukan itu. Seperti ada tuas penarik, Victoire merasa perhatiannya dihisap oleh presensinya di ruang pesta. Lalu ketika _amber_ itu melirik padanya … Victoire rasa dia mati untuk sepersekian detik. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyum yang dibalas kaku. Dia berpaling pada Feliciano sejenak, namun segera kembali padanya, bahkan berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arahnya.

"Hai. Victoire, 'kan? Sepupu Francis?" Dari dekat, rupanya seperti seorang malaikat. Dan … Tuhan, senyumnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu?

Victoire berharap senyum terbaiknya lah yang menjadi balasan. "Oh, _yeah._ Aku Victoire. Dan kau pasti—"

"Mario Vargas. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Mario." Dia terkekeh renyah. Victoire tak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi sesuatu berdesir dalam dadanya ketika pemuda itu tertawa.

Victoire sempat menggigit bibirnya untuk kontrol diri. Berusaha kasual, seperti Mario, dia membalas, "Menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Mario. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Senyum Mario yang melebar dianggapnya sebagai pertanda positif.

* * *

" **And any snide remarks about my father about your tattoos will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours."**

— **Ours – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Kalau ada seseorang yang bisa didefinisikan Michelle sebagai seorang ayah, maka Francis lah orangnya. Pria itu yang merawatnya sejak kecil, memberikan nasihat-nasihat bagus, membuatnya melihat hal yang lebih jauh. Dia, menurut Michelle, adalah sesosok pria yang sempurna. Dewasa dan hebat. Ya, ya. Ayah.

(Arthur juga, sebenarnya, tapi kau tidak dapat mendefinisikan pacarmu sebagai ayah, 'kan? Lagipula dia lebih sayang dengan Alfred pada saat itu. Dasar.)

"Kautahu tidak Arthur punya tato?" ujar Francis di suatu pagi yang cerah. Michelle sedang mengunjunginya di Paris. Ada _croissant_ bertabur gula yang masih mengepul di depannya.

"Dimana?"

"Ya, kuharap kau tidak pernah melihatnya karena dia mengukirnya di salah satu tempat … privat, tapi percayalah itu tato terjelek yang ada di bumi."

Michelle hanya mengunyah _croissant_ -nya santai. "Hm, ya, aku menghargai pendapatmu, _Papa_."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya harus mencintai Arthur dan segala kejelekannya, termasuk tato yang kau sebut-sebut itu, 'kan? Oh, dan apa gambarnya gitar? Karena aku pernah melihatnya, kalau begitu."

Francis langsung berbalik dengan tatapan horror. "Michelle!"

* * *

" **You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."**

— **Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift ft. Civil War**

 **.**

Malam itu Slovakia menyajikan semangkuk _oatmeal_ sederhana, satu-satunya bahan yang dapat ditemukannya di dapur. Dia membaginya jadi dua; porsi yang lebih banyak diberikan pada Czech. Namun alih-alih mulai makan, gadis itu hanya mematung di tempatnya. Hal yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup hanyalah bernapas dan berkedip.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menemukan kita," cericipnya parau. Czech masih belum menyentuh makananannya. Dia telah kehilangan selera sejak Jerman dan Hongaria mencoba mengambil alih wilayah mereka.

Slovakia harus bersikap lebih tenang. Ikut pesimis tidak akan memperbaiki situasi. "Paling tidak mereka tidak akan membunuh kita. Tidak sekarang, di saat kita masih begitu berharga."

Mata Czech bergulir dari meja menuju milik Slovakia. Memang lebih banyak kehampaan di sana, namun dia menemukan tekad. Dan tekad itulah yang membuat Czech merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Sekarang makan, Czech. Kita butuh tenaga untuk melindungi rakyat kita."

Ah, ya, risiko personifikasi.

* * *

 **"Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam ini, mungkin karena kau sedang cantik-cantiknya."**

— **Untuk Perempuan yang Sedang di Pelukan – Payung Teduh**

 **.**

Benarlah buah bibir yang berbunyi jika kau telah melepas seseorang, untuk apa pun alasannya, orang itu akan terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibanding ketika kau sedang bersamanya. Hah, harga yang harus dibayar untuk mengerti arti menghargai eksistensi seseorang.

Hedvika cantik sekali ketika dia bertandang. Milos lebih senang melihat rambutnya dikuncir satu seperti ini, dengan anak-anak nakal yang terbang ditiup angin. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan telihat eksotis tertimpa binar emas lampu di balkon. Gadis itu menawan—lihat saja; bintang sampai malu menunjukan diri.

Alasannya datang memang sederhana. _Aku bosan dengan urusan baru kenegaraan_ , katanya. Tapi Milos tahu ada yang disembunyikan. Lama sekali mereka hidup bersama. Hal itu membuat Milos mengenal Hedvika lebih baik dari siapa pun.

Jam berdentang dua kali ketika akhirnya obrolan kecil mereka dipotong dengan kuapan Hedvika. Milos menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang, namun gadis itu menjawab, "Tidak, biarkan aku di sini. Di rumah sepi sekali. Aku tidak suka."

 _Ah, ya, rindunya berbalas._

* * *

" **I grabbed some frozen strawberries so I could ice your bruising knees."**

— **Bruises – Chairlift**

 **.**

Sealand jatuh berulang kali pada Wy.

Dia jatuh ketika gadis itu berbicara padanya untuk pertama kali. Dia jatuh ketika gadis itu mengumandangkan ide bagaimana agar negara-negara mikro dapat diakui di dunia dalam rapat. Dia bahkan jatuh saat gadis itu menautkan pandangan dengannya.

Mungkin kalau Sealand bisa benar-benar jatuh secara harfiah, dia sudah babak belur sekarang.

Jadi, untuk mengobati rasa _sakit_ akibat jatuh, terutama karena Wy belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan, Sealand mencoba peruntungannya. Pertengahan Juli, siang hari. Di sebuah kafe di Australia, di hadapan segelas jus stroberi pesanan gadis itu.

"Um—," kata orang-orang Sealand itu cerewet. Ia heran kenapa suaranya tenggelam sekarang, "—ya, jadi aku … menyukaimu, Wy."

Mengingat tabiat Wy, harusnya dia mulai berteriak sekarang. Tapi gadis itu hanya menatapnya sambil mengigit sedotan. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya.

"Dan?"

Gadis itu mengedikan bahunya. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, kurasa." Melihat senyum terbentang di bibir Sealand, gadis itu menambahkan, "Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu!"

* * *

" **I won't hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours."**

— **I'm Yours – Jason Mraz**

 **.**

Refleksinya di cermin terlihat tidak begitu bagus. Ia baru bangun, dengan rambut yang masih mencuat ke seluruh mata angin. Mata yang belum rela terbuka. Dan pakaian acak-acakan—sebuah kaus kumal paling enak dipakai—yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi gadis itu sudah datang. Membawa sarapan pula.

Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya setelah ini?

Setelah menyikat gigi, pria itu berjalan ke luar kamar, menemukan Indonesia sedang duduk di salah satu sofanya dengan kaki terangkat. Menonton siaran televisi yang berisi acara _travelling_. Netherlands duduk di sampingnya, ikut menaikan kaki.

Indonesia bertanya kemudian, "Kapan-kapan kita liburan bersama ke Hawaii, yuk, Ned. Aku sudah lama tertarik ke sana, tapi belum sempat."

Netherlands hanya menggumam pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Yah, kalau Indonesia sudah menawarkan liburan berdua begini, maka semuanya sudah terlampau jelas; gadis itu memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai milik Netherlands. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika pria itu dengan egoisnya merampas kebebasan, melainkan dengan cara yang baru; menyerahkan hatinya sepenuhnya.

Ah, ya, itu bagus juga.

* * *

" **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now."**

— **Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

 **.**

Bella menatap ponselnya. Benda itu diam saja. Masih belum melakukan apa pun untuk menandakan bahwa Antonio menghubunginya. Wanita itu mendesah; mungkin dia yang salah. Mungkin dialah yang terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya tadi siang. Antonio, bagaimanapun, hanya mengingatkan. Meski caranya salah.

Wanita itu tidak bisa tenang. Beberapa menit sekali ia melirik pada ponselnya, lalu meletakannya di nakas. Begitu seterusnya hingga menjadi siklus.

Pukul satu lewat lima belas, berbekal nekad, akhirnya ia berani meraih ponsel dan mengetikan pesan singkat.

 _Kurasa kau sudah tidur … tapi aku belum. Tidak bisa. Maafkan aku._

Hanya perlu lima menit sebelum ponselnya bergetar. Suara Antonio di ujung sana terdengar seburuk miliknya. "Aku juga. Maafkan aku karena membentakmu tadi siang, Bel."

* * *

" **But you're never fully dressed without a smile."**

— **The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile – Glee Cast**

 **.**

Lili selesai membenarkan dasi yang melingkar di leher Lovino. Dia mundur selangkah, lalu mengangguk puas atas hasil karyanya. "Kau tampan, Lovino," puji Lili, membuat warna merah mengalir halus di sekitar pipi pasangannya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Lovino. Dia berbalik, menatap kaca, dan meluruskan beberapa bagian jasnya yang mengerut. Dasi pilihan Lili memang terlihat cocok sekali dipadankan dengan jas biru donkernya. Dan karena itu spesial, Lovino merasa beruntung pula.

Lili bergerak ke sampingnya. Gaun pendek yang membalut tubuhnya juga terlihat manis disandingkan. Mereka terlihat cocok, setidaknya untuk Lovino. Dan bayangan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, seperti itu lebih lengkap."

"Apa?"

Lili mendongak. Menggemaskan; Lovino didorong keinginan untuk mencubit pipinya. "Pertahankan senyummu, ya, Lovi."

* * *

" **I'll send a postcard to you, Dear, 'cause I wish you were here."**

— **Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

 **.**

Matahari bergerak pelan dan pasti menuju sarangnya. Mungkin tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar tenggelam dalam perut bumi.

Seychelles duduk di salah satu pantai miliknya, menatap lurus ke horizon hanya untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa mengganjal, butuh dikeluarkan, tapi tidak bisa disembuhkan sampai objek yang menyebabkan muncul.

Kapan … England kembali?

Ia menatap kertas di hadapannya—kosong dan pucat, sedikit basah pula karena Seychelles memegangnya setelah bermain dengan ombak. Ia mulai menggoreskan pensil di sana, mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan. Bukan berarti semuanya akan dikirim, memang; sudah ada beberapa yang menumpuk. Paling berakhir dibakar nantinya.

 _Apa kabar? Cepat pulang, Alis. Aku kangen._

* * *

" **I'm bored of you."**

— **Bored of Your Love – Meg and Dia**

 **.**

Hedvika hanya mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya ketika Milos menjelaskan mengenai keadaan ekonomi mereka sekarang. Terkadang fokusnya terpecah; sebagian memperhatikan lebah yang terjebak dalam ruangan, berusaha keluar lewat jendela, sebagian lagi pada titik-titik air yang mengembun di gelasnya.

Milos mengernyit. "Hed, kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mendengarku."

Barulah Hedvika mendongak. Tatapannya datar, tanpa emosi. "Oh … um, maaf."

Milos menggeleng, meletakan berkas-berkasnya, lalu duduk di samping Hedvika. "Ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

Awalnya Hedvika seolah menahan diri, namun setelah dua menit penuh Milos menunggu, gadis itu akhirnya mendesah dan memijat keningnya. "Mari … berpisah, Mil. Menjadi Ceko dan Slowakia. Karena … aku bosan jika kita terus begini. Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu." Gadis itu menatap Milos langsung di matanya, seolah permasalahan itu sudah membuatnya penat selama bertahun-tahun. "Kuharap kau mengerti," lanjutnya, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ada sesuatu yang mati dalam hati Milos.

* * *

" **It's time to begin, isn't it?"**

— **It's Time – Imagine Dragon**

 **.**

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi menyedihkan rasanya melihat dirimu harus siap menghilang sewaktu-waktu."

Elizaveta mengernyit dari tempat tidur Gilbert. Ini rumah Ludwig sebenarnya; Gilbert harus tinggal di sini semenjak negaranya dibubarkan—sekitar seminggu yang lalu? Entahlah. Tapi, pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang, kendati siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya? Elizaveta hanya dapat berharap dan berdoa.

Tapi, pengakuan yang barusan sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak akan menghilang."

"Oh _yeah_?" Alis Gilbert timpang. "Katakan itu ketika dirimu sudah bukan negara lagi. Sekuat apa pun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan sama. Itu takdir, Liz."

Elizaveta harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggertakan gigi. "Selama masih ada orang yang mengenangmu, kau akan tetap di sini. Hidup, utuh seperti semula. Oke? Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Mulailah menata hidup baru. Bagaimanapun kau adalah penasihat Ludwig sekarang, Gil. Posisimu penting. Dan aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu; mengingatmu setiap detik sehingga kau tak punya kesempatan untuk hilang."

Gilbert masih berdiri di depan gramafon tuanya. Terdiam, kemudian kekehannya mengudara. "Terima kasih."

"Tetaplah jadi dirimu, Gil."

"Aku akan berusaha."

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ada yang tau permainan shuffle song challenge? Yep, ini dia. Sebenernya ada 50 lagu, cuma dibagi dua aja, lagian yang chapter 2 belum selesai, hehehe. Gimana cara mainnya? 1. Taroh playlist/all music di hp/iPod di mode shuffle. 2. Setiap lagu yang main, tulis intepretasinya. Waktunya cuma boleh sesuai lagu itu. Hehehe.

Dan ada yang bisa nebak berapa pairing di sini? Yep, RomaLiech, PruHun, SpaBel, CzecSlova (Anyway, Hedvika sama Milos itu mereka, hehehe), SeboMona, NetherIndo, SeaWy, LithuBela, AmeBela, daaaaaan EngSey! Chapter berikutnya pairing-pairing ini ga adaaa, diganti sama yang baru dan beda semua yaaa, hehehe. Ini kebanyakan canon sih, cuma ada yang ngasal juga karena gapunya ide.

Alrighty, see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pulcherrimi Carminis**

(Denmark, Brazil, Venezuela, Ancient Rome, Ancient Egypt, Canada, Ukraine, France, Jeanne D'Arc, Mexico, Philippines, America, Thailand, Vietnam, Austria, Hungary, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan)

Using Human-Name, Various Genre, Various Rating, Various Characters

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

" **If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know."**

— **Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? – Glee Cast**

 **.**

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan pakaianku."

Ekor matanya melirik sedikit, namun langsung merasa berdosa dan kembali memelototi televisi sebagai pelarian. "Bersyukurlah kalau begitu," balasnya pura-pura cuek, padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup satu tingkat lebih cepat. Kesialan bertambah satu: Mathias memilih mengabaikan lemari dan berpaling kepadanya.

Sudah di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya melambai-lambai menagih perhatian. _Padahal tanpa minta juga sudah dapat. Sialan kau, Mathias_.

"Vanessa … wajahmu merah." Dia beringsut lebih dekat—sang personifikasi Venezuela segera menjauh, tapi lengannya berhasil ditangkap. Aroma sabun dan garam laut bertahan di sana. Vanessa berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Mathias menyeringai."Ah, aku tahu. Aku terlalu seksi untukmu, 'kan?"

Ketika Vanessa menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, kekehan Raja Skandinavia berderai di udara. Sejurus kemudian, ia mulai berkoar-koar mengenai tubuhnya.

 _Well_ , katakan, siapa yang tidak malu dipertontonkan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak milik Mathias Køhler?

* * *

" **One day we will be remembered."**

— **Long Live – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Bumantara mulai melukis seleret jingga di atas kanvas merah jambu. Amenia membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di bahu Vincenzo sementara matanya mengikuti kemana tapak-tapak kecil Gupta, serta Feliciano dan Lovino membawa mereka berlari.

Mendadak Vincenzo menegakan dirinya, membuat Amenia menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alis. Ia bertanya dalam diam.

"Sadarkah kau bahwa suatu hari kita akan menghilang dimakan waktu dan mereka—dua cucuku dan Gupta—akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita?"

Amenia terkekeh kecil, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ketika tubuh Vincenzo kembali melemas. "Sudah dari dulu."

"Lalu?"

"Ada saatnya, Sayang, ada saatnya dimana mereka harus menjalani semuanya tanpa kita. Mungkin mereka berhasil, mungkin juga tidak, tapi … aku akan tetap bangga, kurasa." Wanita itu mendongak. Tangannya meraih jemari Vincenzo dan meremasnya pelan. "Dan mereka, juga rakyatnya, mungkin akan mengingat kejayaan kita."

* * *

" **You don't need to worry about making me crazy, 'cause I'm way past that."**

— **Tatooed Heart – Ariana Grande**

 **.**

Alfred tidak pernah melihat Matthew tersenyum sepanjang hari sebelumnya. Ya, dia memang ramah dan menyenangkan—kakak yang pengertian juga—tapi melihat Matthew menjelma seperti dirinya dinilai cukup mengerikan. Satu hal lagi: Matthew yang Alfred tahu tidak pernah tersenyum ketika klub _hockey_ favoritnya dibantai lawan!

Sudah lama Alfred bertanya-tanya, hingga suatu malam di bulan Agustus, ia menemukannya alasannya.

Ketika Alfred pulang, Matthew tertangkap basah memakai pakaian bagus dengan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di tangan, siap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Senyumnya merekat sempurna.

"Mattie! Mau kemana?"

Kekikukannya belum hilang ketika ia menggaruk kepala. Satu kata terlontar, "Irunya."

Irunya. Irunya _._ Siapa orang yang dikenal Alfred memiliki nama—tunggu. _Irunya Braginski_?

Kadang Matthew bisa lebih gila dari para _stuntman_ , memang.

* * *

" **I can't withdraw your heart from mine."**

— **Withdraw – Kimbra**

 **.**

Francis mengenal waktu lebih lama dari seluruh manusia di dunia ini.

Ia sudah hafal siklus perputaran waktu yang beberapa abad ini terasa begitu monoton. Pagi; bangun, sarapan, berangkat kerja. Siang; bekerja. Sore; pulang, menemui rumahnya kosong dengan kulkas yang berisi susu dingin. Malam; tidur. Lalu keesokan harinya, aktifitas itu berulang lagi hingga dia muak.

Sudah berapa lama Francis terombang-ambing waktu? Lima ratus tahun? Lebih?

Namun kenapa aroma campuran metal dan keringat itu masih menekan batinnya. Dan raungannya masih terdengar di telinganya. Dan … penyesalan. Betapa ia masih merasakan penyesalan itu hingga detik ini—untuk tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Untuk tidak balas berjuang demi wanita yang dicintainya.

Francis mengenal waktu lebih lama dari seluruh manusia di dunia ini.

Ia menyesalinya.

* * *

" **Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart."**

— **Boom Clap – Charlie XCX**

 **.**

Dulu, mereka sempat sama-sama di bawah kekuasaan Spain—dan pria itu pulalah yang mengenalkan keduanya. Ada rasa senasib. Mereka berkawan, saling bercerita bila bertemu. Ada mimpi-mimpi yang dibagi, ada kehangatan yang terjalin. Jarak membentang, namun tidak pernah dibahas ketika bertemu, sebab kisah menutup semuanya.

Kini, jarak dengan mudah disulam dan frekuensi pertemuan mereka terus bertambah seiring berjalannya kadang menemui Philippines di Manila. Atau Philippines yang berkunjung di rumah pemuda itu. Waktu berjalan, ya, tapi ada yang tetap sama.

Jantung keduanya yang meletup-letup penuh kebahagiaan ketika senyum mereka bersua kembali.

* * *

" **You are the best thing that's ever been mine."**

— **Mine – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Matthew menawarkan diri memasakan panekuk pagi ini dan Irunya dengan senang hati memperbolehkan. Wanita itu duduk di meja makan, membiarkan Matthew bergulat dengan adonan, kompor, serta bakat yang diturunkan dari Francis. Ada aroma vanilla beserta kayu manis yang berkolaborasi dengan sirup _maple_ di udara. Cinta tercampur pula diantaranya.

Suapan pertama. Matthew bertanya, "Kau … suka?"

Irunya tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk. Menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, "Tentu saja! Kau koki hebat."

Warna merah menjalar pudar di wajah kekasihnya.

Sesederhana itu, memang, namun setiap hari, di setiap detiknya, melihat Matthew berada di dekatnya membuat Irunya bersyukur. Sebab Matthew adalah hal terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya.

* * *

" **I see fire, blood in the breeze."**

— **I See Fire – Ed Sheeran**

 **.**

Ada api yang terpantul dari sepasang obsidian milik Vietnam. America dapat melihatnya sejelas dan semembakar mungkin. Ada kebencian di sana—ada kemuakan. Gejolak seorang personifikasi yang tanahnya sedang berperang. Bukan melawan orang luar, bukan melawan penjajahan, melainkan melawan sisi lain dirinya. Yang berbeda.

America kadang mengintip waktu-waktu kala wanita itu menggertakan giginya; membalut lukanya sendiri dengan segulung perban atau lebih. Lukanya banyak, entah yang baru atau yang lama. Kemudian ia berdiri, tertatih-tatih mengambil senjatanya. Api masih ada di sana.

Lalu pernah pula peluru milik wanita itu menembus lengannya. Senyum kepuasan Vietnam membuatnya bergidik. Tapi sekali waktu, peluru itu menembus tungkai Ivan. Dan ekspresi yang dihasilkan masih sama.

Warna merah itu menyala dan mengerikan. Namun America berani bersumpah api yang menyala di manik Vietnam jauh lebih mengerikan.

* * *

" **Hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now."**

— **Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Glee Cast**

 **.**

Elizaveta duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang tengah. Roderich baru saja memerintahkan bawahan-bawahannya untuk memasang pohon natal di pojok dekat jendela—dan kini, ada cahaya yang berefleksi di kaca yang hitam dan beku. Kehangatan menjalar di dalam hati Elizaveta.

Apa rasanya merayakan natal bersama seorang suami? Apa rasanya natal ketika ia sudah menjadi istri seseorang?

Wanita itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ketika Roderich masuk ke ruangan. Mantel hijau tua milik Elizaveta berada di tangannya, sementara pria itu juga sudah rapi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Senyumnya terlukis sedikit, membalas milik Elizaveta. Tangannya terulur meminta sambutan.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Salju tidak turun di luar dan bintang juga sedang muncul. Elizaveta mengangguk dan membiarkan Roderich membantunya memakai mantel, lalu tangannya digenggam dan dikecup sekali.

"Selamat natal, _Liebling_."

* * *

" **I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay."**

— **Gotta Go My Own Way – High School Musical Cast**

 **.**

Jari-jari Mei terangkum di meja tepat setelah ia mengatakannya. Senyumnya muncul perlahan; campuran antara determinasi, ketakutan, serta kesedihan di sana. Leon masih diam, mencerna perkataan pacarnya sambil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas seolah kamus di dalam otaknya menguap dalam sekejap.

"Kau … beasiswa—" Dan ia bersumpah rekor tak terpecahkan sebagai orang paling _cool_ satu sekolah akan hilang jika seseorang mendapati dirinya terbata-bata seperti ini.

"Ini kesempatanku, Leon. Kapan lagi aku bisa berkuliah di Jepang, hm? Lagipula kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat banyak hal. Media sosial, _skype_ , _chat_. Aku pasti masih sering kembali ke Taiwan. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin butuh waktu untuk merelakan, tapi seorang pria yang baik harus membiarkan gadisnya berkembang, 'kan?

* * *

" **Wherever you may go, thank you for your love forever."**

— **Your Love – Gita Gutawa Feat. Delon**

 **.**

"Lisa."

"Ya?" Gadis itu masih menggigit sedotan dari gelas berisi _frappe_ traktiran Francis. Cahaya di manik birunya membuat Francis butuh lebih dari lima abad untuk lupa.

"Hanya sebuah nasihat dari Pak Tua," pria itu tertawa sedikit, lalu melanjutkan, "namun sepulang dari sini, ketika kau merasa sedih, aku mau kau tetap mengangkat kepalamu dan tersenyum pada masalah apa pun yang ada di hadapanmu. Seseorang pernah bilang padaku kalau … segalanya akan terasa lebih baik jika dia melakukan itu di masa sulit. Dan kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik kali ini."

Ada raut bingung yang terpeta di wajah Lisa. Francis tak mau peduli. Ingin rasanya ia menarik sosok itu dalam pelukannya, tapi tak ingin gadis ini ketakutan. Oh, Tuhan, seandainya ia ingat kehidupannya yang lalu barang semenit saja, hanya _semenit_.

"Dan terima kasih," lanjut Francis lagi.

"Oh, tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Anda sudah—"

Francis mengibaskan tangannya, memotong omongan Lisa. "Mau kemana kita setelah ini?" Ia berdiri dari bangku, lalu mengecek arlojinya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke seluruh kota jika kau mau."

Sang personifikasi Perancis berjalan mendahului _tamu_ -nya, berbisik dalam hati, _terima kasih untuk cintamu selama ini, Jeanne._

* * *

" **Call it magic when I'm with you."**

— **Magic – Coldplay**

 **.**

Setahu Kiet, Lien tidak pernah belajar ilmu sihir sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah menekuni ilmu nujum, apalagi mantra dan guna-guna dari dunia gelap seperti yang dilakukan Arthur, Lukas—dan, oh, jangan lupakan tentang Laras!

Lien itu … kelihatan normal-normal saja. Yang berbeda hanyalah pakaian yang dikenakannya, tatanan rambutnya, serta jepit berbentuk bunga lotus di atas kepalanya. Dengan pakaian seperti itu saja cara berjalannya masih sama; terlalu perkasa untuk wanita yang mengenakan gaun. Tidak ada yang berbeda, tapi Lien seolah memancarkan sihir sendiri.

Atau mungkin dia baru belajar dan sedang mempraktekannya pada Kiet?

Laras sudah pulang duluan, jadi Kiet tidak bisa bertanya apakah wanita itu telah mengajarkan Lien hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, tapi—ya ampun, masa Kiet jadi terbayang-bayang Lien melulu sejak pagi tadi?

* * *

" **I want the sky to open wide; illuminate the fire inside."**

— **I Want the Sky – Lucy Schwartz**

 **.**

Brazil menyiapkan segelas kopi andalannya ketika langit sedang tertawa. Venezuela bertandang sejak tadi pagi. Teman lamanya itu ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengannya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ada rindu yang terakumulasi, tentu. Brazil tidak bisa lebih senang lagi, 'kan?

Mereka duduk di balkon, tersiram matahari yang menyengat, namun tak mau mengalah. Ah, biarlah. Menurut Brazil, Venezuela malah akan semakin eksotik jika mentari sering-sering mengecup permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku ingin terbang," ujar sang wanita latin secara acak.

Brazil menoleh. "Hm? Terbang?"

"Ya, aku ingin … mengelilingi dunia dengan mudah, kautahu. Karena aku bosan terjebak di sini? Akan menyenangkan apabila bisa keluar benua dalam waktu singkat."

Brazil menganggap tawa Venezuela lebih menghangatkan dibanding surya.

* * *

" **If your intentions are pure, I'm seeking a friend for the end of the world."**

— **Preaching the End of the World – Chris Cornell**

 **.**

Kiku bisa merasakannya.

Kekalahan kian dekat, baunya sudah tercium dari ujung jalan. Alfred mulai melompati satu-dua pulau sekaligus. Ludwig sudah menyerah sejak lama. Feliciano juga. Kini tinggal dirinya yang bertahan. Jepang melawan dunia, eh? Kemungkinannya kecil, memang, namun Kiku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

4 Agustus 1945, Kiku merasa butuh pulang. Tapi Jepang bukan tujuannya.

Ia mampir sejenak di Taiwan. Di sana ada seseorang yang menunggu di pelabuhan, dengan sebuah senyum dan tangan terbuka. Ada pelukan yang berbalas, tangis yang tertahan. Kiku menghirup sakura di helaian rambutnya dan ya, ia pulang.

* * *

" **When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see** _ **la vie en rose**_ **."**

— **La Vie en Rose – Louis Armstrong**

 **.**

Kecupan Roderich selembut kuncup bunga pada musim semi. Kecil dan berharga, menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih berarti di antaranya. Bukan hal yang jarang memang Roderich menghadiahkannya. Satu di pagi hari, satu sebelum ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, satu saat pulang, satu setelah bercinta dan satu sebelum tidur.

Di setiap sentuhan bibirnya, Elizaveta masih merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti pertama kali Roderich menyentuh bibirnya. Ada letupan kecil. Ada ekstravaganza. Ada yang berbinar-binar di balik kelopak matanya.

Ia tak pernah menjadi melankolis sebelumnya, tapi menurutnya itu cinta.

* * *

" **I understand you, we see eye to eye like a double rainbow in the sky."**

— **Double Rainbow – Katy Perry**

 **.**

Anna mengerti segala hal mengenai Carlo. Ia hafal seluruh makanan favoritnya, ia tahu hal memalukan yang terjadi di masa kecilnya, mengerti dengan pasti insekuritinya. Ia bisa mengerti hanya dari sorot mata, mana Carlo yang sedang senang dan mana yang sedang sedih. Serius, tanyakan pada gadis itu apa pun; ia pasti tahu.

Jadi kala ia berkunjung ke Mexico untuk menemui pemuda itu, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan senyumnya. Agak rusak. Berkarat. Palsu.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang senyum jika tak mau, Carlo."

Maka tak ada senyum hari itu.

Rupanya pemuda itu sedang berkabung atas kematian anjing peliharaannya.

* * *

" **Semua tentang kebalikan; terlukis, tertulis, tergaris di wajahmu."**

— **Mesin Penenun Hujan – Frau**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, memang.

Alfred bukan orang yang gemar berpikir lama-lama. Lien, sebaliknya, selalu lebih hati-hati dalam berpikir dan bertindak. Alfred mudah menerima orang lain. Lien sulit berteman. Alfred memiliki senyum secerah mentari yang diumbar kemana-mana. Lien … jarang mengulum senyum.

Mungkin ia yang salah, atau bisa karena Alfred. Pria itu semena-mena membuatnya jatuh hati, padahal semua yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah kebalikan. Rasanya hubungan itu rapuh, bisa hancur kapan saja. Tinggal tunggu kapan Lien harus menangis karena putus cinta—oh, betapa menjijikan!

Tapi Alfred yang optimis itu pernah bilang pada Lien, "Perbedaan itu saling mengisi."

Ah … tapi Lien yang pesimis di sini berpikir, _memang benar, ya?_

* * *

" **Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!"**

— **Do You Want to Build a Snowman – Frozen Cast**

 **.**

Mathias berlari sambil tertawa keras-keras karena berhasil melempar sebuah bola salju ke wajah Vanessa.

"MATHIAS, KEMBALI!"

Wanita itu membiarkan sisa salju di wajahnya, lalu menyusul Mathias. Memang sialnya, pria itu jauh lebih menguasai medan. Dengan mudah ia berlarian ke sana kemari, meninggalkan gadisnya beberapa meter di belakang. Tak terkejar. Vanessa berhenti di bawah pohon meranggas, terengah-engah. Hei, ini Aarhus! Ini tanahnya. Lien bahkan baru ke sini dua, tiga kali. Itu pun kalau dijemput oleh pacarnya.

Mathias mendatanginya dua menit kemudian. Sisa tawa masih ada di wajahnya. Vanessa merengut dan harus rela _beanie_ -nya basah, diacak-acak pria bermental lima tahun itu. "Oke, oke, maaf. Ayo kita cari hal lain yang lebih _friendly_ untukmu. Ya?"

"Apa?"

" _Snowman!"_

* * *

" **I wanna be your star."**

— **Ya Ya Ya – Urban Zakapa**

 **.**

Kiet mengenal Lien sejak dulu, ketika mereka masih anak-anak dan berjaya bersama kakek-kakek dari kerajaan di daerah milik Laras. Dan sejak dulu, Kiet tahu ada yang berbeda dari gadis kecil yang menjadi temannya itu.

Dia … hebat. Dia mengagumkan. Kuat, namun tetap feminim. Kompleks.

Boleh saja Lien bilang mereka hanya teman, tapi … hm, bagaimana kalau Kiet mencoba maju untuk menjajaki hubungan yang lebih dari teman? Ya, dia memang kuno, tapi ia hanya ingin menjadi pria nomor satu yang diandalkan oleh Lien.

* * *

" **Find another one 'cause she belongs to me."**

— **Steal My Girl – One Direction**

 **.**

Japan tahu Hong Kong menyukai Taiwan. Sorot matanya mengatakan semuanya. Kemana pun gadis itu pergi, iris sewarna kopi milik lelaki yang lebih muda akan mengikuti. Apalagi hari ini—festival kembang api di Tokyo dan ya, Taiwan cantik sekali dengan kimono merah jambu.

Taiwan sedang sibuk bermain bersama Vietnam, untungnya, meninggalkan Japan di salah satu gazebo untuk duduk dengan teh hijaunya sendiri. Hong Kong berada di sana juga; matanya belum meninggalkan Taiwan. China sedang pergi mencari toilet.

Japan tak pernah ingin melewati garis, jadi ia mencoba sehalus mungkin—setidaknya untuk orang yang sedang cemburu. Karena, hei, ia minder juga. Hong Kong itu lebih muda dan lebih perkasa. Lebih tampan pula.

"Hong Kong."

Lima detik setelah dipanggil matanya baru bergerak menatap Japan. "Hm _?_ "

Japan berdeham pelan, lalu menyeruput tehnya, namun tatapannya tetap tajam ketika dia mengklarifikasi, "Taiwan masih kekasihku, ya."

Wajah Hong Kong langsung pias dan Chinas datang tepat satu detik setelahnya. Untung Hong Kong sudah terlalu besar untuk mengadu pada China, karena kalau iya, pasti anak itu yang dibela. Karena—duh, semua orang juga tahu Hong Kong adalah anak kesayangan si kakak tertua.

* * *

" **But almost, almost is never enough."**

— **Almost is Never Enough – Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Skyes**

 **.**

"Kau teman terbaik."

Dan kalimat itu bergaung dalam otak Brazil selama seminggu.

Teman—apa cukup hanya menjadi teman? Bahkan untuk kategori terbaik, sekalipun? Butuh seminggu untuk mencari jawabannya, bahwa tidak. Brazil tidak merasa cukup. Ia ingin untuk melihat Venezuela sebagai pasangannya. Temannya dalam suka dan duka. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diperlukan Venezuela ketika dunianya runtuh.

Sayangnya gadis itu tak pernah menginginkan Brazil sebesar ia menginginkan Venezuela.

Sebab, ia punya Denmark di sampingnya, 'kan?

* * *

" **Hearing you whisper through the phone,** _ **wait for me to come home**_ **."**

— **Photograph – Ed Sheeran**

 **.**

Pukul setengah delapan pagi di Washington dan entah pukul berapa di Bulan.

Suara Leon terdengar lelah ketika ia menyapa Mei di awal percakapan mereka tadi, jadi gadis itu berasumsi harinya berjalan begitu berat di atas sana. Leon dan insomnia memang tidak bisa dilepaskan—dan membuat gadis itu khawatir. Apalagi ini bulan, yang berbeda dengan bumi, dengan jarak yang tidak tanggung-tanggung pula.

Menjadi operator NASA saja sudah cukup melelahkan, bagaimana Leon?

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Besok ada penelitian?"

Gumaman terdengar dari ujung sana sana, lantas hening selama beberapa detik. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Mei sadar hubungan mereka belum ditutup hanyalah bunyi dengingan. Mungkin sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sinyal.

" _Mei_."

"Hmm?"

" _Aku merindukanmu_ ," dia berbisik. " _Tolong tunggu aku pulang_."

* * *

" **I love the players and you love the games."**

— **Blank Space – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Mereka memanggilnya Roman Empire. Sang penguasa daratan Romawi yang perkasa, dengan ratusan ribu pasukan di bawah kakinya yang siap untuk bertempur demi namanya yang suci. Rumahnya mewah, dengan antek-antek sejumlah bintang. Dan seperti namanya yang tersebar ke penjuru dunia, begitu pula tabiatnya.

Tidak pernah serius, kecuali dalam peperangan. Pemabuk. Pemain wanita.

Ketika melihatnya untuk pertama kali, Mother Egypt mengenal tatapan itu; kagum, kalau tidak memuja. Tapi siapa yang tahu kepada siapa lagi Roman Empire melayangkan pandangan yang sama? Tapi wanita itu setuju akan satu hal yang sering dipergunjingkan para pelayan. Ya, dia tampan—seluruh tubuhnya sempurna.

Roman Empire menyajikan sebuah permainan, haruskah Mother Egypt menerima tawarannya?

* * *

" **Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone."**

— **All Too Well – Taylor Swift**

 **.**

Salju kembali turun, ketiga kalinya dalam seharian ini. Elizaveta merapatkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, menjinjing belanjaannya lebih tinggi, berjalan lebih cepat. Ia berbelok di salah satu tikungan, membiarkan beberapa mata mengintip dari balik jendela, sementara wanita itu menyembunyikan ekspresi masamnya. Suasana sudah cukup suram tanpa perlu orang lain tahu kesulitan-kesulitan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Dua menit kemudian ia sudah menaiki undakan di terasnya, terkejut karena beberapa kardus berdiri di depan rumahnya. Elizaveta meletakan belanjaannya di meja, kemudian memeriksa salah satu. Nama pengirimnya membuat wanita itu meringis kecil.

Roderich mengirimkan barang-barangnya kembali.

Elizaveta sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangisi perceraian mereka, jadi wanita itu segera masuk ke rumah, menutup pintu dan menguncinya; tak mau menyentuh memori yang tercetak di kepalanya setiap kali ia melihat apa pun yang berhubungan dengan barang-barang itu beserta pengirimnya.

* * *

" **You make me wanna say I do."**

— **I Do – Colbie Caillat**

 **.**

Sebelumnya, Vietnam tidak percaya akan cinta. Menurutnya cinta hanyalah omong kosong yang dibuat untuk hati-hati terlemah. Cinta hanya menghabiskan waktu, membuatmu bodoh, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Cinta hanyalah ilusi. Cinta itu khayalan.

Tapi sesuatu membelot dari rencana awalnya.

Thailand pernah bilang padanya kalau pria itu mencintai Vietnam. Ia akan mengenalkan Vietnam pada cinta. Butuh waktu memang untuk percaya—dan butuh kontrol diri untuk tidak mencibir. Tapi setiap hari, seiring perjalanan mereka, ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh apabila Thailand tidak berada di dekatnya. Vietnam juga selalu merasa nyaman apabila Thailand berbicara dengannya. Dan wanita itu … tersipu, seperti anak baru puber, ketika Thailand datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa beberapa bibit bunga untuk kebun belakangnya.

Hari itu Thailand bertanya, sehabis Vietnam menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan di pipi. "Vietnam, kau mencintaiku?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, prinsip Vietnam patah jadi dua.

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti.

* * *

" **You saying,** _ **baby don't worry**_ **, but we're still going the wrong way."**

— **Honeymoon Avenue – Ariana Grande**

 **.**

Venezuela merasa ada yang aneh pada hubungannya dengan Denmark akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada lagi letupan-letupan yang ia dapatkan ketika pria itu menghubunginya lewat apa pun, tidak ada lagi supernova yang meledak dalam jantungnya ketika pria itu tertawa, bahkan kupu-kupu yang biasa menggelitik perutnya sudah terbang entah kemana.

Ia kehilangan esensi dari hubungan itu sendiri.

Wanita itu sudah berbicara dengan Denmark mengenai perasaannya—mengenai kejanggalan pada hatinya, yang sungguh, ia takut malah dapat menghancurkan hubungan mereka—namun pria itu hanya mengedikan bahu. Dia mengacak rambut Venezuela lalu berkata ringan, "Kebosanan itu wajar, kok. Mungkin kita sedang dalam fase seperti itu. Tenang saja, semua akan kembali secepatnya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Tapi kenapa semakin hari frekuensi hubungan mereka menipis? Dan Venezuela tak lagi memimpikan Denmark dalam tidurnya? Di sisi lain, pria itu juga tidak berusaha menghubunginya seperti dulu. Dia sibuk atau dia sudah bosan dengan Venezuela?

Sang personifikasi Amerika Latin dilanda ketakutan; apa mereka akan bertahan bila terus begini?

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Harusnya bisa lebih cepet update dari iniiii, cuma kemaren laptop rusak dan harus diservice, ini aja update dan nulis ulang semuanya pake laptop papa, huhuhu. Maafkan yaaaaa. Dan Pairing di sini adaaaaa... DenVene (Crack pair yang baru-baru ini saya temu dan saya jatuh cintai HAHAHA mereka lucu, sih, udah gitu ternyata hubungan bilateral antar negara di dunia nyata pun bagus), BrazilVene (Tetanggaan gitu, mehehe), JapanTaiwan, HongTaiwan, AmeViet, ThaiViet (Sudah ngeship mereka dari pertama keluarrrrr, rawr!), AncientRomeGypt, FranceJeanne, AusHun, CanaUkr, dan MexicoPhillipines. Kalo ada human-name yang belom canon dan hanya headcanon saya, coba ditebak sendiri siapa yang siapa ehehehehee xD

 **P.S:** Di atas di sebut Aarhus, itu salah satu daerah yang pengen saya kunjungi di Denmark. Semacam kota kecil (atau malah tergolong desa?) karena lucu banget, baik summer atau winter. Kayak negeri dongeng!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, yaa!


End file.
